


just friends

by snflwrclexa



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24335317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snflwrclexa/pseuds/snflwrclexa
Summary: 19 year old art student- Clarke Griffin, is roommates with 19 year old business management student- Lexa Woods. They've been friends since high school; and now that they're in college, they decided to move in together in an apartment near their university. After knowing each other for years, they've become so close and comfortable with each other that the things they do together sometimes make Clarke think that her and Lexa aren't just friends.
Relationships: Anya/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Emori/John Murphy (The 100), Monty Green/Harper McIntyre, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Comments: 29
Kudos: 101





	1. Chapter 1

Lexa comes home from school extremely exhausted, her head throbbing from all the work she had to do. Her roommate Clarke was already at their apartment when she came. The blonde has a different class schedule so she sometimes comes home earlier or later than the brunette.

“You look rough.” The blonde commented as soon as she saw the brunette walking in the room.

The brunette looked fine in terms of physical appearance, but deep down Clarke knows that the brunette isn't.

“My head hurts so bad.” The brunette explained, massaging her temples.

“Come here.” The blonde said, motioning the brunette to lay down on the couch with her.

Lexa did what she was told to do, lying down on the couch with her head resting on Clarke's lap. Clarke then started massaging Lexa's head, slowly relieving the girl's headache while watching a netflix documentary playing on their tv.

“Too much work at school?” Clarke asked without removing her eyes from the tv.

The blonde didn't get any response from the brunette so she took her eyes off the tv to look down at her lap. There she saw Lexa already sound asleep. She massaged the brunette's head for a few more minutes before she slowly reached for a blanket and covered the brunette with it.

About 30 minutes later, Lexa's eyes fluttered open, waking up from her short nap. 

“Did I fall asleep?” Lexa asked, sitting up.

“You did. Only for a short while though.” Clarke replied.

“You should get some more sleep, take a rest.” She added, giving the brunette a small smile.

“What about dinner?” The brunette asked.

“Don't worry about it Lex, I'll just order something for us.” Clarke replied.

“Go rest some more, okay? I got this.” She added, placing a hand on Lexa's back.

“Okay. Thank you.” Lexa said, smiling.

“I'll wake you up later when the food gets here.” The blonde said.

Lexa nodded then folded the blanket that was wrapped around her and left it on the couch before walking to her room.

—

While Lexa was sleeping, Clarke decided to order Chinese food for them. She got Lexa a bowl of wonton soup to help the brunette feel better while she got an order of chao fan for herself.

She decided to do some of her homework first while waiting for their food to arrive. After a while, the delivery guy came with their food. Clarke paid for it then set the table up before waking Lexa up.

“Lex, dinner’s ready.” Clarke said in her soft and sweet voice, gently tapping Lexa’s shoulder.

“Hi.” Lexa whispered, sitting up.

“How are you feeling?” Clarke asked, sitting down next to Lexa.

“Head still hurts but I’m a bit better now- I think. Thanks for massaging my head earlier, by the way.” Lexa said, giving Clarke a small smile.

“No worries.” Clarke said, smiling.

“Let’s go eat dinner before the food gets cold.” Clarke added, standing up.

She held her hand out for Lexa to grab, wanting to help the brunette stand up. Lexa then grabbed Clarke’s hand, making the blonde flinch.

“You feel warm.” Clarke said, placing the back of her hand on Lexa’s forehead to feel the brunette’s temperature.

“You probably have fever, Lex.” Clarke said, frowning.

“Ugh. Why now?” Lexa whined, lying down on her bed again.

“Can’t you not go to school?” Clarke asked, sitting on the edge of the brunette’s bed.

“I can’t be absent, we’re really busy this week. I’m going to miss a lot.” Lexa sighed, burying her face in the palm of her hand.

“Then you better drink medicine and get a lot of rest tonight if you want to be able to go to school tomorrow.” Clarke said in this voice she unknowingly does when she’s taking care of someone.

“You’d make a great doctor, Clarke.” Lexa said, sitting up.

“You know I can’t handle studying medicine, Lex.” Clarke sighed.

“I know, I know. You’re just naturally good at taking care of people and stuff like that, y’know?” Lexa said, making Clarke chuckle.

“I can’t professionally be a doctor, but I’d be your doctor for now. And as your doctor, I’m ordering you to have dinner so you can take your medicine already.” Clarke said, helping Lexa up.

“Okay, okay.” Lexa sighed, lazily walking out of her room with Clarke.

“And I thought I’m the one who’s a dork.” She mumbled, chuckling.

“What was that?” Clarke asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Nothing, doc.” Lexa giggled, sitting down on her seat.

“You really are the one who’s a dork.” Clarke said, smirking.

“Okay, whatever.” Lexa said, playfully rolling her eyes at Clarke.

They both then started eating the Chinese food Clarke got for them. Lexa, having very little appetite, only ate about 1/4 of the soup. Better than nothing though.

“I can’t finish this.” Lexa said, pushing the bowl of soup away from her.

“It’s okay, you got to eat a bit anyways.” Clarke said, taking the bowl away from her.

“I’m saving this so you can eat it again tomorrow morning if you want to.” She added, getting up to put the bowl of soup inside the refrigerator.

“Can I drink cold water?” Lexa asked, about to drink her medicine.

“No, Lexa. You can’t drink medicine with cold water.” Clarke said, giving Lexa a glass of lukewarm water.

“But why? It’s so refreshing.” Lexa whined.

“Cause I said so.” Clarke replied, crossing her arms.

“Okay.” Lexa said, pouting before taking her medicine.

“Go on and sit on the couch, I’ll clean everything up.” Clarke said before eating the last spoonful of her food.

“You know I can help, Clarke.” Lexa said.

“I know you can, but I don’t want you to. You need to rest up if you want to go to school tomorrow.” Clarke said, patting Lexa’s head.

“Okay, ma’am.” Lexa replied before getting up from their dinning table to sit on the couch in their living room.

She turned the tv on and just relaxed on the couch while watching a random show that’s playing. Clarke joined her on the couch shortly after she finished cleaning up. Clarke sat next to Lexa, letting the brunette rest her head on her chest.

They just watched the show until Clarke noticed Lexa falling asleep.

“You should go to bed, Lex.” Clarke said, rubbing the brunette’s arm.

“But I wanna cuddle with you.” Lexa replied, her voice hinting that she’s sleepy.

“Then we’ll cuddle until you fall asleep, okay?” Clarke said.

Lexa nodded her head as a response. Clarke then turned the tv off before heading to the sleepy brunette’s room with half asleep Lexa. Lexa didn’t even bother changing into pajamas, she went straight to her bed while wearing her school clothes still.

She rested her head on Clarke’s chest, wrapping her arms around the blonde’s waist. Clarke on the other hand, covered Lexa with the blanket, making sure that the brunette’s all warm and cozy. She then wrapped the brunette in her arms, making her fall asleep faster.

After a little while, Lexa’s already deep in her sleep. Clarke thought of climbing out of Lexa’s bed to go sleep in her own room, but since she didn’t want to wake Lexa up, she decided to just sleep with the brunette.


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke woke up a little late the next day. She looked at the brunette sleeping peacefully on her chest then placed the back of her hand on the brunette’s forehead, feeling her temperature. Lexa was awfully hot, making the blonde wonder how she can sleep so peacefully.

Clarke carefully got Lexa off of her and got up off the bed. She then grabbed her phone from Lexa’s nightstand to check the time, only to see that she slept through all of her alarms. She’s already late for her first class, so she might as well just stay home and take care of Lexa.

She then walked out of Lexa’s room and into her own, deciding that she’d take a shower first before preparing breakfast. After about 20 minutes, she peeped into Lexa’s room and saw the brunette still sound asleep.

She planned to just reheat Lexa’s soup from last night, but she thought that maybe Lexa doesn’t like it anymore so she decided to go out and go grocery shopping. While she was out, Lexa woke up with her head throbbing. She slowly got up from her bed and walked around their apartment, looking for Clarke.

She didn’t see Clarke anywhere so she thought that maybe the blonde went to school. She got her phone from her nightstand and texted Clarke.

“Are you in school?” Lexa asked.

“Hey. Good morning.” Clarke replied after a few minutes.

“Nope, I’m at the grocery store.” Clarke added.

She then decided to just call Lexa instead. Lexa picked her call up after a few rings.

“Hey. How are you feeling?” Clarke asked as soon as Lexa answered her call.

“My head hurts so bad.” Lexa groaned.

“I’ll be home in a short while, don’t worry.” Clarke said.

“What do you want me to get you? I already got you medicine and a thermometer so I can keep track of your temperature.” Clarke added.

“I honestly don’t know what to eat so you can just get me anything.” Lexa said.

“Okay. I’ll be there in a while.” Clarke said before ending the call.

Clarke continued grocery shopping while Lexa wrapped herself with a blanket. She sat on the couch, watching tv while waiting for Clarke to come back. About 30 minutes later, Clarke comes home with bags of groceries. She dropped them on the kitchen island before heading over to Lexa.

“You’re burning up, Lex.” Clarke said as she placed the back of her hand on the brunette’s forehead.

“Why don’t you take a quick shower while I cook breakfast? That’ll help lower your temperature.” She suggested.

Lexa nodded as a response before getting up from the couch.

She went to her bathroom to take a shower. Meanwhile, Clarke walked back to their kitchen and started making chicken noodle soup. She isn’t the best cook but her cooking will have to do since Lexa isn’t well enough to cook for them.

Lexa finished showering before Clarke could even finish cooking. She was already slightly panicking and the brunette noticed it when she walked out of her room.

“Do you need me to help you?” Lexa chuckled, walking towards Clarke.

“Thanks for the concern but I need you to rest. I can handle this.” Clarke said, stirring the pot full of soup.

“If you say so.” Lexa said before walking to the couch in the living room.

She went through her phone while waiting for Clarke to finish cooking. She also responded to texts from her friends, asking why she and Clarke aren’t in school. After 20 minutes, Clarke finally finished making breakfast for them. It was already 11am though, so it's basically their late breakfast and early lunch.

“C’mon Lex, let’s eat.” Clarke said, getting Lexa’s attention.

“I’m starving but I don’t really feel like eating.” Lexa whined, getting up from the couch.

“You know you still have to eat whether you like it or not, Lex.” Clarke said, placing a bowl of soup in front of Lexa.

“I know, ma’am.” Lexa replied, eating a spoonful of soup.

“Wow. I can’t believe this is actually good.” Lexa said, eating another spoonful of the soup.

“I can’t believe you doubted my cooking skills.” Clarke scoffed, acting hurt.

“I wasn’t doubting you- it’s just that, I haven’t seen you cook anything else besides eggs.” Lexa giggled.

“Yeah, whatever.” Clarke rolled her eyes at the brunette before eating a spoonful of her soup.

“I’m sorry, Clarke. I swear I won’t ever make fun of your cooking skills again.” Lexa giggled, raising her pinky.

“You swear?” Clarke asked, raising her brow up.

“I swear.” Lexa replied, smiling.

“Thank you.” Clarke said, intertwining Lexa’s pinky with hers.

They then finished eating after all that talking. Surprisingly, Lexa managed to eat half of the soup before feeling full. Clarke was happy that the brunette ate more than what she had yesterday.

“Let me take your temperature first before you drink your medicine.” Clarke said, taking the thermometer out of the plastic bag.

Clarke then took Lexa’s temperature and then felt the brunette’s warmth. She wasn’t burning up anymore which made Clarke think that her shower really helped lower her temperature.

“39 degrees celsius.” Clarke said, looking at the thermometer.

“What’s that in fahrenheit?” Clarke asked, raising her brow up.

“102.2” Lexa replied, making Clarke chuckle.

“Nerd.” Clarke mumbled, still chuckling.

Lexa converted that in her head. She really is smart and she’s actually great at Maths.

“I’m not deaf, Clarke.” Lexa said, crossing her arms across her chest.

“I know, sorry.” Clarke giggled, ruffling Lexa’s hair.

“Here, drink up.” She added, handing Lexa the medicine.

Lexa took the medicine from Clarke then drank it. She then rest on the couch after helping Clarke clean up a bit. Clarke didn’t want her to help but Lexa being the stubborn girl she is, begged Clarke til the blonde let her help.

She wasn’t used to not doing anything at home. She always cooked for them and organized stuff so it felt weird just sitting around doing nothing.

“I wonder what they’re doing in school.” Lexa sighed, sitting down next to Clarke.

“Do you ever think about stuff other than school?” Clarke asked, scrolling through her phone.

“I just feel like I’m missing out on a lot of things already.” Lexa said, fiddling with her fingers.

“I’ll ask Murphy later, okay? Let that little mind of yours take a rest first, you shouldn’t be stressing yourself out.” Clarke said, putting the brunette’s head on her shoulder.

“Okay. Thank you.” Lexa whispered before letting herself fall asleep.

Clarke just let Lexa sleep with her head resting on her shoulder, wanting the brunette to just rest and relax. Lexa was rarely sick so it was also weird for her to not see the brunette doing stuff around their apartment. She became a little dependent on her since the brunette enjoys being in charge of everything, making her quite stubborn since she likes doing things her own way.

Though Clarke’s a bit dependent on Lexa, Lexa’s dependent on Clarke too. Clarke’s always there for Lexa every time Lexa’s feeling down or empty. She’s good at cheering the brunette up and believing in her.

––

An hour later, Clarke wakes up from her unexpected nap. She was awoken by a shivering Lexa who was also still sleeping. Their apartment wasn’t cold at all but Lexa was shivering, making her have a quite hard time breathing.

Clarke immediately took the blanket laying on their couch and wrapped it around Lexa, trying to make her warm. She then felt the brunette’s forehead, only to find out that she’s burning up again.

“Hey, Lex.” Clarke said, gently tapping Lexa awake.

“Lexa.” Clarke said, still trying to wake up Lexa.

Lexa’s eyes then fluttered open, her green eyes meeting Clarke’s blue ones.

“You’re burning up again, Lex.” Clarke said worriedly.

“I’m so cold and my head is starting to hurt again.” Lexa managed to say before she rested her head on Clarke’s shoulder again.

“Let's get you to your room. It’s probably warmer there.” Clarke said, helping Lexa up.

Clarke wrapped her arm around Lexa’s waist while walking to her room, preventing the brunette from collapsing on the floor. After getting Lexa to bed, she covered her up with another blanket, trying to make her stop shivering.

“I'’ll be right back.” Clarke said before walking out of the brunette’s room.

She went to their kitchen and took out an ice pack from their freezer. She also got a clean cloth before walking back into Lexa’s room. Lexa wasn’t shivering that bad anymore, thanks to the heat that her blankets are providing her.

Clarke wrapped the ice pack with the cloth before placing it on Lexa’s forehead.

“God that’s cold.” Lexa said, flinching as the cold ice pack touched her skin.

“It’ll help lower your temperature.” Clarke explained, rubbing Lexa’s arm.

“It does feel kind of good though.” Lexa said, making Clarke smile.

“You can go back to sleep if you want to.” Clarke said, stroking Lexa’s hair.

“Will you stay here next to me?” Lexa asked, looking up at Clarke.

“I will, since you want me to.” Clarke giggled, sitting next to Lexa.


	3. Chapter 3

Clarke kept an eye on the sleeping brunette while also scrolling through apps on her phone. She had nothing else to do and Lexa also wanted her to stay with her so she did. She also wanted to keep an eye out for her in case Lexa starts shivering again.

After about an hour and 45 minutes, Lexa wakes up with her head laying on the blonde’s chest and her arm placed over her stomach. Clarke was texting Raven while stroking Lexa’s hair. Lexa slowly sat up, smiling at Clarke.

“How are you feeling?” Clarke asked, placing her phone down.

“Good. Thanks for taking care of me.” Lexa said, smiling.

“No worries, Lex. It’s not like we both haven’t taken care of each other before.” Clarke said, ruffling the brunette’s hair.

“Raven and Murphy are coming over in a while, by the way. They’re bringing us our stuff from school.” Clarke added, looking at her phone again.

“God I wish I didn’t miss that much.” Lexa said, getting her phone from her nightstand.

“If you did miss a lot, I’m pretty sure they’d give you time to finish those, Lex. You’re sick so that’s a valid excuse.” Clarke said, trying to calm the brunette down.

“Yeah I guess.” Lexa sighed.

“So, does having omelette for dinner sound good to you?” Clarke asked, getting up from Lexa’s bed.

“Sounds good. That’s your specialty anyways.” Lexa said, chuckling.

“I better get cooking before those two idiots arrive.” Clarke said, walking out of the brunette’s room.

“True. I can’t stand Raven bugging me while I’m cooking.” Lexa said, playfully rolling her eyes while following Clarke out of her room.

She sat on one of the bar stools in the kitchen, watching Clarke take the ingredients out. Clarke started cooking as soon as she got everything ready. Though Lexa wanted to help, of course Clarke didn’t let her, not wanting to tire the brunette out and make her sick again.

“We’re here!” Raven shouted on the other side of their front door, banging on it.

“Oh god, here we go.” Clarke said, leaving the kitchen to open the front door.

Clarke opened the door, revealing Raven and Murphy holding books and a bunch of other stuff.

“So, will you let us in or not?” Murphy asked, peeking into the apartment.

“Sorry.” Clarke said before clearing the way for them to enter.

“How you doing Lexa?” Raven asked, skipping over to the older brunette.

“I’m fine now. You?” Lexa asked, giving Raven a high five.

“Tired from school, but as usual, I have energy still.” Raven replied, placing the books on the island before sitting down on the bar stool next to Lexa.

Murphy placed his things in the living room before sitting down next to the brunettes. Clarke had already finished making one omelette and had placed it on a plate.

“Is omelette all we’re having?” Murphy asked before getting off the stool to open the refrigerator.

“Sorry John, the chef’s sick so you have to eat Clarke’s specialty.” Lexa said, chuckling.

Clarke shot her a glare before going back to cooking, making Lexa shut up and Raven giggle.

“Well, you can cook yourself some sausages. I’m sorry all I can cook are eggs and that soup that Lexa liked earlier.” Clarke said, sitting down on the counter next to the stove.

“You guys are being so mean to Clarkey.” Raven giggled, walking over to Clarke.

“You’re laughing too, you know.” Clarke said, crossing her arms over her chest.

“We’re sorry, Clarke.” Murphy and Lexa said in unison, giggling after doing so.

“That doesn’t sound sincere at all, you idiots.” Clarke said, getting off the counter.

She finished cooking while the childlike adults argued about the most silly things.

“Eat up, you children.” Clarke said, placing food in front of Raven, Lexa and Murphy.

––

The four of them had finished eating dinner and are now sitting on the floor in the living room. Raven helped Clarke with the dishes a while ago, while Murphy explained to Lexa everything that she missed in their classes together. They’ve started on a few activities, Clarke and Raven joining them after a while.

“Don’t worry Lexa, you don’t have to finish everything tonight. You have until Thursday to submit those.” Murphy said, leaning his back on the couch.

“Knowing that nerd, she’ll probably finish all of that tonight and tire herself out.” Clarke chuckled, stuffing her mouth with popcorn.

“I’m actually considering doing that, so I won’t get stacked up with projects.” Lexa said, finishing the activity that she was doing.

“You can’t stay up, Lex. You’re still sick, y’know.” Clarke said, throwing a piece of popcorn to Lexa.

“Thanks.” Lexa said, catching the popcorn with her hand before eating it.

“I sense a fight about to happen between these two. We better get out now before we cannot anymore.” Raven whispered to Murphy, packing her things away.

“Uhm we have to go now, you guys. Anya’s waiting for me already.” Raven lied, standing up with her bag hung over her shoulder.

“Emori’s looking for me too.” Murphy said, packing his stuff away.

“You guys don’t even live together, Murphy.” Clarke said, rolling her eyes at him.

“Well I’m coming over to her place so, bye.” Murphy said before bolting out the apartment with Raven.

“I’m letting you stay up til 10, Lexa. After that, you’re going to sleep.” Clarke said, getting up to go to her room.

“Okay, fine.” Lexa sighed.

Clarke grabbed her things and went to her room, leaving Lexa alone in the living room. Lexa stayed up and did her projects until Clarke walked out of her room, interrupting her.

“It’s already 10:30, Lex. Do I have to drag your stubborn ass into your room for you to finally go to sleep?” Clarke asked, walking over to Lexa.

“Fine, I’ll sleep.” Lexa said, keeping her books and papers inside her bag.

“Thank you. I just care about your health, Lex.” Clarke said, placing her hand on the brunette’s shoulder.

“I know. Sorry for being so stubborn.” Lexa said, sighing.

“It’s okay. Goodnight, Lex.” Clarke said, giving Lexa a small smile.

“Goodnight, Clarke.” Lexa replied before heading to her room.

Clarke waited for Lexa to enter her bedroom before she went back to her own. She wanted to make sure that Lexa will finally rest and stop doing her projects. The brunette has plenty of time to finish her projects, but Lexa being Lexa, wanted to finish all of them already in one night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hello sorry this update took so long. i've been rly busy with school. i'm actually writing this on a school night lmao. anyways, i'll update every time i can :> hope u all enjoy this !!

The next day, the brunette was already feeling much better. She doesn't have a fever and headache anymore, all thanks to Clarke taking such good care of her. She got up early to have enough time to buy groceries and cook her and Clarke's breakfast. She wanted to surprise the blonde for taking care of her and putting up with her stubborn self. Though knowing Clarke, she'll probably get mad at Lexa for pushing herself too much. She'll appreciate the gesture still, though.

Lexa looked up a recipe online to make something new for her and Clarke to try. She was lowkey already sick of having pancakes, waffles, eggs and bacon, and soup for breakfast; she's sure that Clarke also is too. They're in college though, so that's pretty much all they eat, besides Chinese and Thai food. After saving the list of ingredients on her phone, Lexa freshened up a bit and wore her hoodie before heading out to buy groceries. It was pretty chilly that morning, which is surprising since it's usually sunny in LA.

Clarke had already woken up when she came back from her trip to the grocery store. Clarke was surprised when she saw Lexa with grocery bags because she thought the brunette had already gone to school.

"How early did you wake up?" Clarke asked, helping Lexa with the groceries.

"Early enough for me to go to the grocery store and cook us breakfast." Lexa said, starting to prepare the ingredients and utensils she needs.

"How are you feeling? Are you well enough to be doing all of this?" Clarke asked, her concern taking over her.

"I feel better, Clarke. Thanks to you. Don't worry about me anymore." Lexa replied, smiling at the blonde.

She's started cooking whatever recipe she found online, casually looking at her phone to check the instructions. Clarke sat on one of the island stools, watching Lexa do her thing.

"I just don't want you to push yourself too much and get sick again." Clarke said, making Lexa smile.

Clarke have always been too caring and protective when it comes to Lexa. She cares about the brunette too much that their friends think their friendship isn't just a friendship. Maybe it is, maybe it isn't; they're both too oblivious of the fact that they're too close to think about that anyway.

It sometimes crosses her mind but she just shakes the thought off, not really trying to give their friendship a different meaning. All she knows is she treasures her and Lexa's friendship so much and she'd actually do absolutely anything for her. They've been friends for how many years already anyway, so that ain't a shocker.

"Here you go." Lexa said, placing a plate full of food and a cup of coffee in front of Clarke.

"This smells and looks amazing." Clarke said before taking a bite out of whatever Lexa made. "Tastes amazing too." She added.

"Thank you." Lexa chuckled, glad that Clarke is enjoying her food.

___

It's been a few weeks after Lexa got sick. Not much has happened besides her catching up with all the homeworks and tasks she missed and Clarke casually making paintings and plates for her classes. After being busy with school, they finally have a two week break before their midterm exams.

It's a Friday night and Clarke's out with Raven and Octavia. They invited Lexa to go out and have fun with them, but the brunette being the nerd she also is, declined the invitation so she can prepare for their exams already. Their midterms start in two weeks but of course she wanted to be prepared already, not really wanting to cram and stress herself out and get sick again.

In the middle of studying, Lexa's phone started ringing- Raven's caller ID popping up on her screen.

"Hey Raven." She said, answering the call.

"Can you take your girlfriend's drunk ass home? She's wildin' over here." Raven said, panting. The blonde was leaning on her, making her carry her weight.

"Girlfriend?" Lexa asked confusedly.

"Clarke." Raven replied, rolling her eyes.

"Oh- text me the address and I'll be there in a little while." Lexa said, walking over to her closet to grab a jacket.

After thanking Lexa, Raven ended the call and texted her the address. Lexa freshened up and got her apartment keys while waiting for the Uber she booked to get to the house party that Clarke was at. Meanwhile at the party, Raven couldn't support the blonde's weight anymore. Luckily, she found an empty space on one of the couches in the living room. She made the blonde who is now half asleep, sit on the couch while waiting for Lexa.

"Lexa's coming to take you home." Raven said loud enough for Clarke to hear.

The room's filled with noise from the music blasting, people chattering and water splashing due to the people jumping into the pool outside in the garden. After about 15 minutes, Lexa finally arrived, shoving people away to find Raven and Clarke.

"Lexa!" Raven shouted from the couch, getting her attention.

Lexa turned to where she heard Raven's voice from and saw Clarke staring at her.

"Heyyy.." Clarke greeted Lexa as soon as the brunette approached them. Her slurring clearly told Lexa that she's definitely drunk.

"Let's get you home." Lexa said, helping the blonde up.

"Let's party f-first.. You look so- pretty.." Clarke said, running her thumb across Lexa's cheek.

Lexa was wearing a loose white shirt tucked in a pair of high waisted denim shorts, her jacket hanging off her shoulders. She still had her glasses but she had put them on top of her head. The blonde found her pretty in this casual outfit of hers.

"Thank you for the compliment, Clarke. We still have to go home though, you're drunk already." Lexa chuckled before walking away with Clarke.

The blonde's arm was hanging over her shoulder while her arm's wrapped around the drunk blonde's waist, helping her walk out of the house.

"Hey, thank you." Raven said, catching up with Lexa and Clarke.

"No worries. I wouldn't want Clarke to be any trouble anyway." Lexa replied, smiling.

After Raven helped Lexa get Clarke out of the house and into the Uber, they said goodbyes before finally driving off. The driver was casually glancing at them, smiling.

"That your girlfriend?" He asked Lexa, smiling.

"Oh- no, she's just a friend. We've been friends for years now." Lexa replied, giving a small smile.

She then looked down at the blonde who was already asleep on her lap.

"You would look cute together." He said, making Lexa smile at the thought of her and Clarke being together.

They finally got home after a couple of minutes. Lexa had to wake Clarke up since she can't carry the blonde up the stairs. Thankfully, it wasn't that hard to get the drunken blonde up two flights of stairs. When they got inside their apartment, Lexa brought Clarke into her room, sitting her up on her bed. She then went to the blonde's dresser and got her comfy clothes to change into.

"Change into these first." Lexa said, handing the blonde a black tank top and a pair of sleep shorts.

The half asleep blonde then started changing her clothes, right there and then, making the brunette in front of her blush.

"I didn't say right in front of me but uhm- okay I guess." Lexa giggled.

"Goodnight, Clarke." She added, about to exit the blonde's room.

"No, don't leave." The blonde whispered.

"I have to study still, Clarke." The brunette replied.

"You have plenty of time to study, just cuddle with me please." Clarke basically whined.

"Okay, okay. Let me just change into my pajamas." Lexa said before walking out of Clarke's room and into her own.

She got a pair of silk pajamas and changed into those. She then hung her jacket over her desk chair and placed her glasses on her nightstand before walking back to Clarke's room. She stood still in front of Clarke's doorway, analyzing the drunken girl whom she thought was already asleep.

"Just come here, Lex." Clarke spoke up, noticing the brunette just standing in her doorway.

"Scoot over." The brunette said before climbing into Clarke's bed.

The blonde scoot over, giving the brunette some space. She then scoot closer after the brunette had laid beside her, placing her head on the taller girl's shoulder.

"You smell good, Lex." Clarke mumbled, inhaling the brunette's perfume.

"Goodnight, Clarke." Lexa giggled, running her fingers through Clarke's hair.


End file.
